The Unbelievably New TV Show Mermaid Melody
by Princessstphanie
Summary: Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, and the rest of the gang are all living in one very dramatic house together. With all the guests visiting them things would never be boring. There is plenty of love drama too. Not to mention all the weird stuff happening to them
1. Chapter 1

The Unbelievably New TV Show- Mermaid Melody

Chapter 1- It all begins

Disclaimer- I do not own Mermaid Melody.

Princessstphanie- Hey, this is only one of many version of TUNTVS. I will also be posting the Digimon version again. Permo182 is posting the Harry Potter and Inuyasha versions. We have a joint account, Wain and sharpo, that has the original version. The ones that are on Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition as judges, the original cast in the prequel I'll be making, they are indeed the people in the original TUNTVS . Remember, we came up with this fic TOGETHER. We both are author's of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This rocks! We got a whole huge house just to us 11!" Lucia cheered.

"Yeah it does rock. We can have a party everyday!" Aqua Regina said joyfully.

"Yeah. But the thing is, I don't like some of these people." Seira sighed.

"I like them all!" Lucia smiled.

"Me too." Hanon agreed.

"Let's do something." Mishario suggested.

"Oh, like what?" Kaito asked suggestively.

"Not what you're thinking." Rina said to herself and a bit to Kaito.

"Aw man!" Katio snapped his fingers and swung his arm around to show his disappointment.

"Can we-" Nagasai began.

"No." Izuru said.

"But I never asked you!" Nagasai complained.

"So?" Izuru asked.

"Arguing is so lame!" Eriru laughed to herself.

"Is not!" Lucia grinned.

"Yeah actually it's not." Rina agreed.

"Oh sure, gang up on me why don't you." Eriru whined.

"I didn't say anything!" Kaito huffed.

"Not you." Eriru smacked her forehead.

"Like who, me?" Nagasai asked.

"No." Eriru said.

"What are we going to do here?" Kaito asked clueless.

"Kaito, give up! No one wants to kiss you! Well maybe except-" Rina got cut off by Hanon.

"Rina! Stop flirting with Kaito!" Hanon scolded.

" I am not flirting with Kaito!" Rina defended herself from her friend.

"Yes you are." Lucia pointed out.

"Oh, come on Rina! We all know you've had a crush on him for like ever!" Aqua Regina pointed out.

"Rina admit it!" Seira urged.

"Come on Rina!" Hanon urged too.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE! Now, can you please, PLEASE, shut up about it?" Rina yelled.

"What?" Kaito was still clueless.

"You're so stupid Kaito.." Nagasai sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever, at least I'm not gay!" Kaito said harshly.

"WHATever!" Nagasai shouted as he walked off with his pink purse.

"Nagasai is the biggest retard I know." Lucia laughed.

"No comment." Gaito said.

"Back off girlfriend!" Nagasai came back snapping his fingers.

"Yeah whatever." Rina said as she kissed Gaito.

"What the-?" Kaito asked.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KISSED GAITO!" Lucia flipped out, literally. She was doing flips on the ground.

"Rina! What are you doing!?" Mimi asked coming through the window.

"I don't know. Maybe kissing Gaito?" Rina asked.

"I'm going to go study now." Gaito stated leaving the room.

"I thought you were going out with that Justin guy?" Mimi asked.

"So, Mimi, I'll show you to your room now." Rina said.

"She's not even staying." Lucia glared.

"Well then, I guess I'll be showing her the door!" Rina then shoved Mimi out of the window.

"Aren't we on the top floor?" Aqua Regina asked.

"Yeah." Hanon laughed.

"Oops." Rina also laughed.

"Good going Rina." Kaito scolded.

"Oh shut up!" Rina blushed.

"I can't believe you killed her!" Seira gaped.

"It was an accident!" Rina assured.

"You call pushing someone out the window an accident?" Seira asked.

"Well, it was!" Rina said.

"How about I push Rina out the window? Then that would be an accident!" Seria said with an innocent look upon her face.

"NO IT WOULDN'T!" Rina yelled.

"Yeah it would." Seira said looking down moving her foot from side to side.

"Whatever can I have a doughnut?" Kaito asked.

"Oh my god, Kaito! You are the dumbest guy I've ever met!" Rina laughed.

"That's saying something!" Lucia pointed out.

"How?" Kaito asked.

"Hey guys. Eriru and Izuru are going on a vacation with me, we won't be back for a long time, if ever. Bye." Aqua Regina said.

"Ok?" Lucia said kind of confused as Eriru, Izuru, and Aqua Regina left.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I've met a lot of guys." Rina said.

"Really? When was this? Why didn't you tell me?" Kaito asked.

"Ok, just letting you know, that window has problems!" Mimi said coming back through the window.

"Really? That's nice, why don't you go jump out of it?" Lucia asked.

"Good idea Lucia! See you in a bit guys!" Mimi said jumping out the window.

"Wow and I thought I was stupid." Kaito laughed.

"You learn something new everyday." Rina said nodding her head.

"Well, you guys seem occupied with yourselves so I'm gone, bye!" Seira jumped out the window.

"Does she not realize that window just brings you back here?" Kaito asked.

"Guess not, I didn't know either." Mimi said.

"Yeah, but you got pushed." Hanon pointed out.

"By me, if I may say so myself!" Rina grinned.

"That's not a good thing Rina." Kaito said.

"What the? How did I get back here?" Seira pointed out coming back in through the window.

"The window is a magical window." Rina said being smart for once.

"You know what Rina, Kaito's acting a lot smarter now." Lucia said with a finger in the air.

"Probably because we got tired of him being dumb!" Rina laughed.

"I was never dumb! I was just secluded into my own little world where I became king of the jungle and danced with the wolves, singing 'Can't Touch This' the whole time!" Kaito grinned.

Then for no obvious reason, Seira and Mimi had gone down to the very bottom floor of the large house. While Rina thought about a good question she should ask.

"Hey has anyone seen Mishario?" Rina asked.

"You mean the one who keeps bugging me and saying 'Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito!' you mean him?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, him." Rina nodded.

"Nope." Kaito said.

Then from out of no place in-particular Mishario appeared. Seeing this, Kaito looked down and

Rina and Lucia laughed at his misfortune.

"Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Hey Kaito!" Mishario jumped up and down as he harassed him with saying hey Kaito.

"Oh no..." Kaito sighed.

"Kaito you're so retarded." Lucia said teasingly and then began to giggle.

"Lucia it's been 6 fucking years leave it alone already! You even stole the pencil back!" Kaito, thinking that Lucia was referring to the pencil, yelled.

"I can hold a grudge for a very long time." Lucia pointed out.

"I can see that." Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah, you shouldn't of taken my pencil." Lucia said lightly as she leaned closer to him to scare him away from her. Kaito then leaned closer and kissed Lucia.

"Gross..." Lucia said running out of the room.

"Ok..." Hanon trailed off.

"I want a cookie, Kaito can I have a cookie?" Mishario asked.

"I don't have a cookie, but Rina does!" Kaito said pointing to Rina.

"Rina, can I have a cookie? Kaito said you had one!"

"I don't have a cookie, but Hanon does!" Rina pointed over at Hanon.

"Ok! Hanon, can I have a cookie? Rina said you had one!"

"I don't have a cookie, but Lucia does!" He then ran off to go find Lucia.

"Can I have a cookie? Hanon said you had one." Mishario asked when he found Lucia in the kitchen.

"I want a cookie! I bet Kaito has one! Mishario, go find us some cookies." Lucia said as he ran off to go get Kaito again now.

"Hey ca-"

"No cookies." Kaito said before he could finish.

"Nope." Rina said.

"Sorry, but no." Hanon apologized.

"But I didn't even ask yet!" Mishario complained.

"So?" Hanon asked.

"Your point is?" Rina asked.

"You're mean. I'm going to go see Lucia." Mishario left the room.

"That was easy enough." Kaito said.

"Yep."

"Hey Kaito! Hi Hanon! Hello...Rina." Seira said coming in.

"Hey." Hanon greeted.

"Seira, just go away." Kaito told her not wanting her to start something.

"Hey Seira, we don't care about you so can you just leave now." Rina said.

"Screw you!" Seira shouted.

"WHEN!" Kaito shouted back pervertedly grinning.

"OH MY GOD GROSS!" Seira screamed as she left the room.

"Sometimes your pervertedness comes in handy Kaito." Rina pointed out.

"Got that right." Hanon agreed.

"Thank you ladies." Kaito thanked them.

"Have you seen my purse?" Mimi asked walking in.

"Hey guys, do you like my new purse?" Nagasai asked while walking in the doorway.

"That's my purse!" Mimi yelled.

"Yeah, I was just kidding here." Nagasai said handing over the purse and she again jumped out the window. "Yay! She's gone!"

"Yes!" Kaito pumped his fist in the air repeatedly.

"Score!" Hanon cheered.

"One point for Nagasai!" Rina congratulated him.

"Like go me!" Nagasai grinned and then did a peace sign.

"God your gay!" Kaito complained.

It was at that very moment that Lucia had been walking in and just so happened to overhear. So being Lucia and all she said, "At least he's not a pencil thief!"

"That was six fucking years ago! God woman leave it alone!" Kaito argued.

"Well I want my pencil back!" Lucia argued back.

"I gave it back at the end of 7th grade!" Kaito swore.

"You didn't even talk to her in 7th grade!" Rina said.

"Actually he was in my math class and he sat behind me. He would not stop messing with me! It was so annoying!" Lucia rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

"Yes, and one day I asked to borrow your pencil and then I gave it back at the end of 7th since I was only 'borrowing' it! So you must of lost it!" Kaito was sure she lost it.

"No you didn't." Lucia was just as sure he was the one to lose it.

"Lucia, leave it. It's just a pencil you could easily go out and buy another one just like it." Rina pointed out to her.

"Yeah, but that one had sentimental value. See I named my pencil Kaito then Kaito stole him!" Lucia whined.

"Ok...who names their pencils?" Rina asked everyone in the room.

"Me, I want my Kaito!" Lucia stomped her feet.

"You have me!" Kaito jumped up next to her talking like himself: very perverted.

"Not you! My pencil Kaito!"

"Oh, you know you can still have me. If you catch my drift." Kaito winked.

"As tempting as that is, I don't want you! I want my pencil Kaito!" Lucia said.

"It's not my fault you had amnesia in 7th grade."

"What the hell?" Lucia's eyes went wide.

"Shut up Kaito! Stop trying to scare her!" Hanon yelled.

"I think it's working!" Rina laughed.

"I will be back in a little bit." Lucia ran off.

"Nobody likes to visit us anymore." Rina sighed.

"Bummer." Hanon replied.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but everyone loves to come see me." Kaito laughed.

"Ha, yeah right." Hanon said with sarcasm

"Oh they do, yes they do." Kaito said while Nagasai walked in.

"Hello Nagasai." Hanon greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, guess what we have our own little group." Nagasai smiled.

"Groupies suck." Kaito commented.

"But you're in a group." Nagasai pointed to Kaito, Hanon, and Rina.

"No we have a gang." Katio corrected him.

"Oh yeah, that's what we are too, you should come check it out someday." Nagasai said.

"Ok, will do that." Kaito said with crossed fingers.

"Like YAY!" Nagasai cheered.

"Yeah man if you ever wanna chick, I'm not sure if you do. But if you did… never do that again. To get a girl you need to be… you know what I'll tell you later." Kaito said.

"Like ok, bye." Nagasai left.

"Poor kid, he's so gay he can't stand it anymore." Rina laughed.

"That's Nagasai for you." Hanon said with a nod.

"These next coming years shall be, VERY, interesting." Lucia came in and randomly said.

"Aint that the truth." Kaito agreed.

"I know think about it. A pervert which is you, a depressed goth girl which is Rina, a preppy girl which is Hanon, an airhead which is me so Rina says, a gay guy which is Nagasai, a cookie obsessed dude which is Mishario, an know it all which is Seira, a smart guy which is Gaito, and some random visitors. I love my life." Lucia grinned.

"Me too." Kaito agreed about loving his life.

"Imagine that, Lucia and Kaito are agreeing on something!" Rina laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- So, how did you like it? Please review and read the other versions please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Unbelievable New TV Show- Mermaid Melody

Disclaimer- I do not own Mermaid Melody!

Chapter 2- Make people jump out the window

Princessstphanie- Don't for get to go to my profile for the Digimon version. . It's been changed. The actual original version is now posted on my website http:// Randomrokulover . Tripod . com without the spaces though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I would like all cast members to state their thing that makes them so funny on the show. Anyone who has aired can do it, even guests. What a great way to start a chapter, right? In case you are wondering… I am part of the house security plan." Electrobot204 said throught the house.

"I'm preppy!" Hanon exclaimed in a cheerleader voice.

"I'm a know it all!" Seira smiled and twirled a part of her hair.

"I am to gay for my own good!" Nagasai put his hands on his hips.

"I am a depressed screwed up girl." Rina sighed.

"I am a cute hyper cookie obsessed dude!" Masahiro then began to jump up and down non-stop.

"I am a HUGE pervert and a player!" Kaito cheered himself.

"I'm a complete air head idiot!" Lucia looked around the room.

"I am a smart nerd guy who loves to study!" Gaito then sat back down after grasshoppers began to chirp.

"I am the best slutty guest on the show!" Mimi winked.

Everyone randomly left the room to watch some television. An hour later, as usual the three real groupies or 'gang' were sitting in their own little area off to themselves. As Rina then got an idea she thought to be very smart of her to think of.

"Hey guys I got an idea!" Rina exclaimed.

"What?" Hanon asked.

"We make everyone jump out the window and the last person here gets too keep the house for the night!" Rina informed the two her evil plan.

"Sounds good. I am so getting the house tonight!" Katio arrogantly believed.

"Not if I do first." Hanon stuck her tongue out just as Nagasai and Gaito both walked in from opposite doors.

"Hey Nagasai, come here." Kaito instructed.

"Ok!" Nagasai said in a cheerful tone as he went to Kaito and listened to him whisper his plan.

Nagasai walked back slowly towards his friend, "Hey Gaito."

"Um... hey Nagasai." Gaito untrusting replied.

It was at that very moment that Nagasai kissed Gaito slightly on the lips. Gaito decided to yell, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Gaito then thought it'd be best to jump out of the window. Hanon and Rina laughed very hard at this.

"Pay up, Kaito." Nagasai demanded.

"Ok the hot guy I got you for kissing Gaito is down there out the window. He's hot enough for you, believe me." Kaito said trying to hold in his laughter and pointing over to the window.

"Really?!" Nagasai's eyes went wide and then he jumped out the window.

"It's Gaito!" Kaito shouted as he looked downwards from the ledge of the magical window.

"I give you props for that one Kaito. Two points for you." Rina congratulated him.

"I try, I try." Kaito said as modest as possible for him.

At that moment Masahiro came into the room and asked, "Kaito, do you have a cookie?"

"Yeah actually." Katio said as he threw the cookie out the window.

Kaito's eyes went wide as he shouted, "COOOOKKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! NOOOO!!!!" in despair and dived out the window in pursue of it.

"Hey Rina, you may have some competition." Hanon taunted.

"Ha! Yeah right, I mean it is Kaito we're talking about here. I mean come on. I'm not THAT stupid." Rina guffawed as she thought of herself being stupider than Kaito.

"HEY!" Kaito glared. Lucia came strutting into the room making sure that she did not trip since she had just tripped over a rug about seventeen minuets ago.

"Hey Lucia." Kaito greeted with a smile.

"Hey Kaito." Lucia replied wondering in the back of her head why Rina nor Hanon said hello to her. She just decided to shrug it off and not worry about it.

"So Lucia do you have a boyfriend?" Kaito asked.

"No." Lucia simply said. Kaito then leaned in towards her and kissed her. The best part was that since she had no boyfriend nobody would kick his ass because of it. "AHHHH!" Lucia shrieked as she jumped out of the window that Masahiro just flew out of for the cookie.

"You so know she likes him." Rina pointed out while shaking her head.

"Duh." Hanon responded.

"Yeah really why else why would she invite him here?" Rina asked.

"Who knows." Hanon said with a shrug. "Why did she invite Nagasai?"

"Who knows." said Rina.

"God, I so love my perverted self." Kaito grinned sheepishly.

"Ok then, go screw yourself." Rina told him.

"Nah, I did that last night." Kaito grinned still.

"OH MY GOD! YOU FREAKING SICKO!" Hanon freaked out.

"God… I was kidding." Kaito assured.

"Right." Rina raised her eyebrows then looked down as Seira came in with Mimi.

"I so hate you Kaito!" Seira commented.

"Ok why?" Kaito asked not really caring, but still a bit curious.

"Because of you, Mimi is the only one to talk too!" Seira whined.

"HEY!" Mimi glared.

"It's true!" Seira threw her arms up in the air.

"Hey Seira, come here." Kaito kissed Seria as he moved towards the window then he threw her off the ledge. Right afterwards he spit a couple of times.

"Wow." Rina blinked.

"Mimi, come here." Kaito kissed her, as much to his dismay and then when they got to the window she threw him out.

"Nice one Mimi!" Hanon laughed.

"Yeah, but come here I have to show you a thing of red fingernail polish when someone was jumping and I want to know if it was yours." Rina said guiding Mimi.

"Ok." Mimi followed before she got pushed out.

"Nice one." Hanon gave her a thumbs up.

"Looks like it's just me and you now." Rina pointed out.

" I guess so." Hanon answered.

"You know what we get along fine, let's just share this place for the night." Rina suggested.

"Sure." Hanon agreed.

That would have been what would of happened if it wasn't for the fact that in the kitchen a girl was climbing up a ladder that was on the side of the house. She was determined to not have to sleep outside with all the dirt and bugs. It just so happens around the time she was almost at the top, Rina had decided she would make them some popcorn before they watched the original Digimon movie. Not the crappy remade one they did in 2012.

"Thought you got the best of me, didn't you?" Lucia asked with a glare as he head finally submerged from outside of the house in the ladder.

"We won, you got to go back outside." Rina rolled her eyes at Lucia's stubbornness.

"I'm not sleeping on the ground." Lucia snarled.

"Fine, I'll make you a proposition."

"Why should I trust you after what you like Kaito do?"

"It's either trust me and sleep in a bed or don't trust me and sleep outside on the ground with Kaito and the others." Rina smirked. She loved having people right where they basically had no choice.

"Ok. What do I need to do?" Lucia asked.

"Hanon has no clue you are back. I'll tell her that I want to close the curtains of the window to make it darker for the movie. When we are over there you will push her from behind. Got it?" Rina instructed.

"Got it."

There plan worked out perfectly. In fact, not only did Lucia push Hanon out of the house; she pushed Hanon to the same location Nagasai was falling at.

"Finally! I was like getting so like lonely!" Nagasai cheered.

"Great!" Hanon frowned. "Just perfect."

"Screw that." Rina smirked as she pushed Lucia out of the house last second.

"BITTTTCHHHHHH!" Lucia yelled as she was falling, "see if I trust you again!"

"Hey Lucia." Kaito grinned.

"I have to fall with you!" Lucia whined.

"And me." Mimi pointed out.

"FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEE!" Lucia shouted looking up into the sky with her arms up.

"Fine by me." Kaito grinned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucia still complained.

"I'm bored now." Rina said to herself as she walked back and forth while still being the only one in the whole entire house. "Should I jump too? Nah. Maybe?" Rina started to walk back and forth around the living room floor. "I could always come back. Then again, there's no telling how long I would fall for. It's always different for everyone and weird things like that." Rina shrugged and randomly jumped out of the window and began to fall also. She was falling with someone as well.

"Can I have a cookie? I can't catch up with the one that got tossed out the window." Masahiro asked as soon as Rina appeared. He didn't even give her a complete minute to herself.

"I don't have any." Rinaa said.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?

"NO MASAHIRO! I DON'T HAVE ANY AND I NEVER WILL!" Rina bellowed being frustrated that she decided to jump out. She didn't know she was going to get stuck with Masahiro though. It was at that moment that Rina decided that they needed to get a psychic in the house. Rina pulled out her cell phone in order to call and hire one for all of them.

"Cookie!" Masahiro's eyes lit up when he saw Rina pull out her cell phone that had a chocolate chip cookie cover on it and he rammed into her. The cell phone just started to fall faster.

"GREAT! MY NEW PHONE! YOU IDIOT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- So, did anyone see that ending coming? Review please! Also, please remember this fic was written a long time ago so it has some errors that I just couldn't bring myself to fix because this fic was so awesome when it was first written with the original version.

Last chapter's lesson-

This chapter's lesson- **Payback's a bitch.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Unbelievably New Television Show Mermaid Melody

Chapter 3- Is He Really Gay?

Disclaimer- I do not own Mermaid Melody.

Princessstphanie- I don't think this was actually supposed to be chapter three, I had it labeled as chapter 5, but hey these beginning chapters don't really have to go in order anyway. Not until we get to the actual plot. I don't know if I mentioned it before or not, but there is really no telling how often this thing will get updated.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Guess what!"

"What Nagasai?" Rina laughed.

"What is so important you stopped us from laughing at Mimi?" Lucia asked.

"I'm not really gay!"

"Right, you've been gay ever since Hanon told you that she didn't feel right if she went out with you because you felt like a brother to her." Lucia reminded him.

"Oh yeah that reminds me! Hanon you're the reason Nagasai is a gay fag!" Kaito messed up her hair.

"Good going Hanon!" Rina laughed too.

"No it wasn't that. I was never gay!"

"Sure." Gaito said.

"Well answer one thing for me, would you rather kiss Gaito or Seira?" Hanon asked.

"Neither." He did a scary face.

"So you're a bi-sexual?" Masahiro asked.

"No!"

"Prove it!" Rina gave him a challenge he accepted.

"Hanon, will you go out with me?"

"Let me think about for a bit." Hanon smiled while doing a thinking pose by tilting her head and scratching her chin.

"Please!" Nagasai got down on one knee in a proposing pose.

"Sure Nagasai."

"See! Not gay!"

"Of course your not." Kaito said kind of sarcastic.

"Come here Nagasai." Hanon commanded as she then kissed him to try and help him get rid of the gayness that everyone thought he still possessed because of her. Hanon does not turn men gay.

"Wow." Was all Nagasai could say.

"You like it?" She asked.

"Let's just say I now remember how much a like the female species now." We all laughed as he still looked out of it.

"Poor Nagasai." Kaito said in-between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, at least he has me now." Hanon grinned and yet they all still continued to laugh.

"I feel like admitting something too." Gaito began.

"Like what?" Seira asked.

"I love Rina!"

"You what!" Lucia yelled.

"Sorry, but if I went out with anybody it would be Kaito or Masahiro." She tried to let him down easy but at the same time stating that she would never even consider it.

"I love Aqua Regina even though she went away!" Seira shouted as she got odd looking glances. They assumed she was only kidding so they didn't even ask about it.

"Wow." They still stared at her.

"What?"

"Who knew, we thought you might of actually been straight, not bi." Hanon laughed to cut the tenseness.

"Really!" Nagasai agreed.

"This day is just full of surprises isn't it?" Rina asked while throwing her arms up into the air.

"Sure is, but every day is full of surprises in this house." Lucia shook her head having flashbacks.

"Got that right." Gaito laughed along with the others.

"This is one screwed up house." Kaito began before he got interrupted.

"No, that's one screwed up magical window!" Mimi said coming through their magical window they have grown to hate, but at the same time love on rare occasions.

"Oh yeah, the window has more problems than anything!" Hanon agreed.

"No. You got it all wrong again, Kaito is the one with the most problems. Then Nagasai second!" Rina began a never ending argument that day and it will go on even in their sleep.

"Problems! Don't tell me about problems! Your the one that turned Masahiro down for me, then broke up with me!" Kaito looked kind of mad.

"Whatever." Rina shook her head.

"Shut up and eat cake." Lucia instructed.

Then as the times before them, and even many more times to come. They all sat down and ate some cake. The cake that solves their arguments every time. No matter who started it, cake was always there to help them out. Cake with chocolate icing that is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- The plot will develop soon enough I suppose. Mostly because I lost or don't have access to a lot of the older chapters. The cake thing was so random when I first came up with it. I just got the idea because I was eating cake as I wrote this. So if you were wondering, that is why it is cake instead of oh say, muffins! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

The Unbelievably New TV Show Mermaid Melody Style

Disclaimer- I do not own Mermaid Melody.

Princessstphanie- Here is another random chapter for you to enjoy, or not enjoy. Review please.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's raining." Seira pointed out after starring out the window for a few minutes.

"Yeah and it sucks." Lucia sighed.

"Well no duh it's raining. It's not rocket science you know." Rina rolled her eyes at Seira.

"I want a cookie." Masahiro randomly said.

"Shut up. I'd throw you out the window, but it's raining." Hanon began to glare out the window.

"I don't care, I will." Kaito opened the window and then threw a protesting Masahiro out of it.

"That was mean." Hanon surprisingly commented.

Kaito responded with a shrug. "So?"

"So? He could get sick." Hanon said in a semi concerned tone.

"Again, so?" Kaito asked.

"Gosh Kaito, you're so nice." Rina said sarcastically.

"I know it." Kaito grinned.

"I think it was sarcasm." Gaito sweat dropped.

"Oh." Kaito said kind of quietly.

"What a retard." Seira giggled.

"Like yeah he is." Nagasai agreed.

"You say like to much." Hanon pointed out.

"Like no I don't." Nagasai crossed his arms.

"Hence what I had just said." Hanon sighed at his stubbornness.

"Whatever." Nagasai walked into another room.

Lucia began to laugh, making everyone stare blankly at her. "I'm wearing pink!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Remind me again how she is the one with enough money to buy this house?" Rina questioned.

"My uncle was rich and when he died I got all of his money and a teddy bear!" Lucia grinned.

"Right..." Hanon trailed off.

"Anyone here want to make out with me?" Kaito randomly asked.

It was at that moment Mimi came in through the window. "I do!"

"No!" Kaito shouted as he threw Mimi back out of the window in which she came from.

"Isn't that the second person you threw out today in the rain?" Gaito knew the answer, but asked it so everyone else would realize it since they weren't as smart.

"Yes it is, and I'm very proud of myself." Kaito grinned.

"Gosh Kaito, your such a dork!" Seira teased.

"Least I'm not a stuck up know it all!" Kaito defended himself.

"I am not a stuck up know it all!" Seira was obviously offended.

"Uh huh, sure your not Seira." Rina rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm not." Seira said with a slight nod.

"See! Think you know everything!" Hanon exclaimed as she joined in on the argument.

"I do know everything. I'm smart." Seira insisted.

"Smart?" Rina burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"If I'm not smart, then how did I get to be a know it all?" Seira smiled thinking she won.

"Because you are a know it all wanna be. That is why you are a member of the wanna be's." Hanon explained to her.

"I'm the leader of the wanna be's!" Lucia grinned.

"Yeah, but you are an airhead. So why are you even a member of the wanna be's?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah why is that? I mean your are so not an air head wanna be." Rina looked interested now.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Lucia crossed her arms.

"Um... yeah." Kaito said.

"Uh!" Lucia now pouted too.

"I'm smart." Seira said hoping someone would agree she was at least smarter than Lucia.

"Me too." Lucia raised her arm in the air and then put it back down.

"Oh! You're a wanna be of a smart person." Rina realized what Lucia was a wanna be of now.

"I am not!" Seira was angry that the discussion still was about her being a wanna be of a smart person.

"Not you." Rina said. "You are a wanna be of a know it all."

"No I'm not!" Hanon shouted wondering if they were talking about her now.

"Again. Not you!"

"Me!" Nagasai exclaimed in pure shock.

"No."

"Me?" Kaito assumed it was his turn to ask.

"Forget it." Rina was to annoyed now to continue.

"How about everyone just shut up and eat cake!" Lucia suggested.

"Sure." Gaito shrugged as they all sat down to eat some cake.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I guess this chapter was on the boring side. As I said at the beginning of chapter three, my friend and I just wrote a lot of random chapters without a real order. We even lost a lot of them when my computer crashed. The real plot won't come in until around chapter 12 I guess.


End file.
